Kengiryu/hiku
Overview Hiku (literally meaning to saw) is the fifth form of the Kengiryu, and one of the hardest, although the principle is simple enough. The user aims their sword at the target at close range, and using their internal strength causes a shockwave to pass through the blade. this causes a small wave of cutting force to be projected at close range. For inexperianced users, it is often justifiably mistaken for one of the most useles skills of the Kengiryu, as the range of cutting force is generally smaller than the blade projecting it in the first place. However, with practice and sufficient strength, it becomes more usefull, as it can produce a sharper edge than an ordinary sword normally posseses, and with skill is notably faster than a conventional slash. furthermore, the reach of the attack is slightly longer than the sword itself, and is projected forwards, giving advantages similar to those of a much longer blade, but without the loss of power in an enclosed space. Notabley, both Jane Rose of the Harlequin Pirates, and Azrael Hattori Winstanely of the SOF pirates fourth division have shown techniques similar to this skill, develloped independantly of the orrginal Kengiryu. Jane Rose, while known to have studied Kengiryu when learning to use swords, is not a practiced user of them, prefering her own style, and Azrael has no knowledge of the techniques at all. Furthermore, their techniques are slightly different; Jane's effectively radiates the shockwave through the target to split it into several sections, whereas Azrael's is predominantly concussive force. Variants *'Sundan: '''Literally meaning "to tear to pieces" a variant utilising two swords. The user begins with their blades crossed over, and then swings towards the target, uncrossing them in the process. The user then performs Hiku with both blades at the precise moment the points uncross, directing this towards the opponent in the process. The cutting waves from both blades ineract and scatter into multiple smaller waves, which are driven forwards by the sword. The result inflicts many different lacerations on the target, while also forcefully hurling them back from the impact. *'Jadoku: '(Snake venom) a combination with Hebito . During an attack, the user employs Hebito to curve their blade around a block or guard, while maintaining hold of it. When it is pointing at the intended target they quickly tighten their grip on the sword and perform Hiku normally, while continuing the motion of their original attack. they can then loosen their grip again and use Hebito in moving their blade clear if necessary. If performed properly with the correct timing, the user appears to cut into an opponent without making contact, often in spite of any guard or block in the way. The lack of an obvious attack, combined with the ability to bypass defenses, makes this a difficult technique to defend against, equally useful for demoralizing and opponent, as well as wearing them down with multiple minor injuries. *'Tensen: '(dotted line). The user performs Hiku mutiple times while swinging their sword, resulting in a long line of small cuts in the target *'Shindou: '''Meaning impact. A variant in which the user strikes with a blunt edge, usually either a suitably designed pommel or the end of their sheath. While it is not possible with all weapons, performing it properly results in a concussive impact that can knock back and stun an opponent. Impulso Lacerante Impulso Lacerante, meaning Rending Pulse, is the fifth of the seven cursed sword skills, and is one of the more difficult to perform effectively. However, it is also one of the more flexible of the skills, equally useful for defeating armor, dealing heavy damage, and repelling targets, as well as fighting at range. Impulso Lacerante requires knowledge and understanding of the user's swords, and how shockwaves and vibrations are transmitted through them. As a result it depends on at least a controlled usage of Brama di Vendetta or a simlar technique, unless an alternative source of shockwaves can be found. To use the Impulso Lacerante, the user holds a sword by both the blade and it's hilt in a manner reminiscent of half-swording. The user transmits a shockwave into the blade through the hand holding it, setting up a vibration. Some users have also tried striking their blade against hard surfaces or metal objects to achieve this, although for an experienced user there is less control this way. by varying the position of the user's hand on the blade and the timing of the shockwaves, the user can build up a very strong resonating frequency or static wave inside the blade itself. When they reach the desired frequency and amplitude, they uses their internal strength and a variant of the flying slash's principles to project another shockwave through the blade towards the point. If the timing is right, the two waves will merge, resulting in an extremely large forceful shockwave released from the point of the sword. This wave pierces through anything in it's path in a straight line, while oscillating up and down according to the initial frequency. It is also possible to spin or twist the sword while performing the technique to make the wave move in three dimensions. Used in this way, the blast is simultaneously cutting, piercing, and concussive, slicing into and through the target while violently forcing them backwards. Additionally, it can be used to pierce or fracture obstacles at close range. If the point of the sword is stabbed into a target, the user can channel the pulsing shockwave straight through the target, drilling into and puncturing it. Additionaly, the shockwave can be transmitted through solid objects by contact, causing them varying degrees of damage and risking fracturing them in the process. Objects carrying the wave in this way in turn allow it to pass into anything solid they are in contact with, dealing damage to them as well, although it is unlikely that they will be able to pass the vibration further still. Used properly, with a good understanding of frequencies and resonance, the Impulso Lacerante is an invaluable method of bypassing and possibly completely destroying armor, as well as reppelling attackers and fighting at range. However, it is not without it's dangers. shockwaves can damage the user's sword as they pass through it, much like anything else they are sent to. Skilled and experienced users can reduce the odds of this happening and mitigate this drawback, using the full potential with less fear of consequence. However, without this considerable level of control there is a significant risk of damging the user's weapons, or even causing them to shatter entirely, disarming and injuring them. Impulso Lacerante should only be used with caution and a proper understanding of the user's weapons to avoid this. Category:Fighting Styles